Cover the floor (and you) in oil
by Onyr Wilde
Summary: Les organes de Sherlock font de la haute voltige, John a des pensées étranges et il y a de l'huile d'olive sur le sol. Un soir des plus normaux au 221B Baker Street, et pourtant beaucoup de choses sont en train... Two-shot Johnlock, Slash M/M, WARNING humour de merde
1. 1 Ça pense et ça glisse

Salut à tous !

Voilà un petit two-shot sur Sherlock, série que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. C'est écrit en pensée à la très talentueuse **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** , dont les drabbles m'ont donné particulièrement envie de m'inscrire ici et de partager mes modestes créations.

Warning : cette fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas (ce que je comprends), ou si vous êtes homophobes (ce que je ne comprends pas), vous êtes conviés à cliquer sur la p'tite croix rouge. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?...

Disclaimer : Sherlock appartient à ses créateurs, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss , ainsi qu'à la BBC. Thank you guys.

Correctrice : Nicholas

Rating : M because lemon Johnlock ;)

Musiques : durant l'écriture, j'aime écouter de la musique, mais évidemment vous n'êtes en rien obligés de faire de même durant la lecture. Pour cette fic, j'ai écouté **Cover you in oil** d' **AC/DC, Sherlock Pardody** du **Hillywood Show** , ainsi que **Welcome to the Jungle** des **Guns N' Roses** (tandis que la correctrice intrusive que je suis écoute l'instru monumentale d' **Initials BB** de **Gainbourg** et un peu de **Nightcore** aussi U.U).

 **Cover the floor (and you) in Oil**

BOOM.

« SHERLOCK ?! »

A l'entente de son nom, le détective se releva de dans le four et vit John arriver en trombe dans la cuisine, dérapant sur la flaque d'huile répandue au sol et se retenant tant bien que mal à un coin de la table histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

SBAM.

Et cette entreprise loupa visiblement.

« AÏE ! »

Sherlock, couvert de la tête aux pieds par la même matière qui tartinait le sol, étouffa un petit rire moqueur en considérant le fier Capitaine les quatre fers en l'air. Mais il se releva aussi sec et fusilla du regard son colocataire, lequel reprit bien vite son air sérieusement flegmatique. Soupirant mentalement, il s'apprêta à répondre aux questions. Car oui, parfois, même lui ne pouvait y échapper.

« - Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ?

\- Réponds. »

Le brun analysa en vitesse sa situation. Il était coincé contre le four, il devait répondre à des questions concernant son expérience, et il savait que John ne le laisserait pas partir. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : éluder.

« - C'est de l'huile d'olive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une expérience.

\- Qui consiste en…? »

Sherlock se mura dans un silence buté, sur ses lèvres naissant une moue enfantine. Le blond soupira, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un père divorcé devant s'occuper d'un gamin hyperactif.

« - Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le four ?

\- Je cherchais le gaz.

\- Euh… !?

\- Et j'ai fait tomber la cafetière parce que ça secouait, fit-il en désignant du doigt l'objet incriminé qui gisait tristement au milieu de la flaque d'huile d'olive.

\- Eh…

\- J'ai répondu. Je peux passer maintenant ?

\- Oui oui … »

Sherlock s'enfuit, tout content de s'en être sorti sans révéler le but de son expérience, tandis que John essayait d'assimiler le fait que son sociopathe de service avait des envies suicidaires. Le brun, lui, se réfugia dans sa chambre et attrapa quelques flacons qu'il tritura encore pendant un moment. Jusqu'à l'instant où la voix de John retentit dans l'appartement pour annoncer que l'on mangeait.

Même s'il se nourrissait très peu, au grand dam du médecin, Sherlock décida pourtant de dîner avec le docteur ce soir, histoire qu'il se sente moins seul. Une manière de se faire pardonner pour la cuisine saccagée. « Ouais c'est ça, se moqua sa p'tite voix intérieure, c'est surtout pour l'avoir à toi tout seul »

Le brun rougit légèrement en pensant cela. Le pire, c'est que cette saloperie d'inconscient avait peut-être raison, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'acharnait autant à être avec John, à essayer d'attirer l'attention de John, à saboter les rendez-vous de John, à contempler longuement John autrement que pour le déduire…

Toujours est-il qu'il s'habilla un peu convenablement, se vêtant de sa chemise prune, celle que John préférait. Oui, encore lui, mais que voulez-vous, c'est un Johnlock PWP, il faut bien que ça soit un peu fluffy nom d'une pipe !

Bref. Reprenons.

Sherlock sortit de son antre et marcha vers la cuisine où John l'attendait, déjà attablé, l'air préoccupé. Le brun devina instantanément qu'il était la cause de cette expression. Il s'assit, et le raclement de la chaise sur le sol fit relever la tête du médecin. Il ne parla que lorsque leurs assiettes pleines furent entamées (note de la correctrice : du coup elles n'étaient plus si pleines).

« Sherlock…tu sais que si tu as des choses à dire tu peux m'en parler ? »

Le cœur du détective fit un joyeux saut périlleux qu'il ne pu s'expliquer. Se pourrait-il que…

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu pourras compter sur moi à jamais, tu le sais ça, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Cette fois ce fut son estomac qui bondit vers le haut. John était plus clairvoyant qu'il ne le pensait…

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, dit-le. Je suis médecin après tout, je connais les gens.

Attendez…quoi ?...

« Et si tu veux mettre fin à tes jours, sache que je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher et t'aider à retrouver le goût de vivre. »

Ah. En fait il était débile.

Les épaules de Sherlock s'affaissèrent tandis que son cœur et son estomac retournaient à leurs places respectives, déçus. La petite voix revint le narguer aussi sec, avec la voix de son insupportable frère pour ne rien arranger :

« - Tu vois, il ne sait pas observer ! Dit-lui plus clairement, et, enfin, il comprendra.

\- Mais, se demanda le brun, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? »

Le Mycroft intérieur ne répondit pas. Il le maudit, pensant que cet imbécile ne servait vraiment à rien. A la fin du repas, quand ils se levèrent dans un silence pesant comme un sac de ciment, Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose :

« - John ?...

\- Oui ?

-…quelque chose.

\- Hein ?...

\- Non rien c'est l'auteure qui aime les blagues de merde. »

Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à son colocataire, et prit mentalement note d'appeler sa psy aussi vite que possible. Puis son regard se posa machinalement sur la bouteille d'huile et une idée qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec tout ceci lui vint en tête. Il rougit à cette pensée, et l'éloigna vite de son esprit.

Maiiiiiis voilà le pauvre petit médecin ne possédait le self-control du grand détective consultant, et l'idée rebelle revint gaiement au galop, s'imposant à l'esprit de John comme un Imperium s'impose à l'esprit d'un gobelin *. Alors John s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, un thé à la main, laissant libre court à ses pensées dans lesquelles voguaient un Sherlock nu couvert d'huile d'olive.

A suivre…

* Qui comprend la référence gagne un cookie virtuel.

A très bientôt pour le second chapitre, et le lemon !

Cali


	2. Où il n'y a pas d'huile mais du bonheur

Et voici le second chapitre pour le bon vouloir de toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui apprécient de voir Jawn et Sherly devenir bien davantage que des meilleurs amis. ^^

Musiques écoutées : **Hot Stuff** de **Donna Summer** , **Hyper Music** de **Muse** , **Starlight** de **Muse** , et **The Game is on** , OST de Sherlock (comme ça on se met dans l'bain ^^)

Correctrice : Nicholas qui attend toujours impatiemment de pouvoir se plonger dans ma prose, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi... ( _ben parce que je veux la suite, m'enfin... C'est évident...)_

Rating : M. Oui.

 **Cover the floor (and you) in oil**

Sherlock ne dormait pas. Allongé sur son lit, bien droit, les mains jointes, il repensait à son huile d'olive et l'expérience qu'il avait menée un peu plus tôt. Pas au but de l'expérimentation, non, ça il l'avait déjà oublié, mais plutôt à l'huile elle-même.

Dans sa tête se mélangeaient des images confuses lui montrant entre autres les mains, les belles mains puissantes et agiles, de John, couvertes de l'huile étalée à terre. Et ce souvenir – car c'en était un à n'en pas douter – ce souvenir se changeait lentement en pure fabrication de son esprit.

Ses mains, les siennes et pas celles d'une femme écœurante de bêtise, faisaient passer le pull de John par-dessus sa tête et déboutonnaient fébrilement sa chemise. Ses mains – les siennes – se glissaient dans le pantalon du médecin, et elles le faisaient se tendre, le faisaient fermer les yeux, libéraient de sa bouche un long cri de bien-être.

Sa langue – la sienne toujours, et il trouvait cela merveilleux – parcourait le torse sculpté par l'armée allongé en-dessous de lui. Sa bouche embrassait tout ce qu'elle trouvait, mordait chaque centimètre carré de surface de peau, marquant sa propriété.

Le détective avait sombré loin, trèèèèès loin, dans ses fantasmes, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas son téléphone portable vibrer joyeusement à côté de lui.

Il l'ignora une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Quatre fois.

Et au cinquième appel…

« - QU'EST-CE QUE TU PUTAIN DE VEUX MYCROFT ?

\- Mh il faut croire que je dérange ? répondit l'aîné des Holmes, moqueur.

\- LA FERME ! BON. Tu veux quoi ?

\- John.

\- Eeeh ?

\- Réfléchis Sherlock. Mycroft soupira, exaspéré. Que ressens-tu pour John ? Réfléchis.

\- Mmmh. Je tolère qu'il soit là contrairement à ces idiots d'Anderson ou Lestrade. C'est bizarre mais je jurerais que sa présence m'aide à réfléchir, comme si elle m'apaisait. Je n'aime pas vraiment quand il n'est pas là, je suis encore plus désœuvré que d'habitude. Et j'aime encore moins quand il sort avec ces gourdasses nymphomanes qui n'ont pas la moitié de son QI, déjà pas très conséquent. Ah, et j'aime le regarder. »

Sherlock ne pouvait heureusement pas voir le sourire de son frère, qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage, lui donnant un léger air de psychopathe. Et heureusement également que John entra dans la chambre sans entendre son speech on-ne-peut-plus clair.

« - À qui tu parlais Sherlock ?

\- Personne, fit-il en dissimulant le portable dans sa poche de robe de chambre, laissant malencontreusement sur haut-parleur. Mycroft se délectait déjà des événements à venir.

\- Bon…peut importe. Viens m'aider à ranger les courses.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire cet après-midi ? gémit le détective.

\- Non, un « certain incident » m'en a empêché, répondit John en lui lançant une œillade significative. »

Sherlock ne trouva rien à répliquer, suivant le médecin tout en gardant un regard intéressé sur le fessier de John. Après tout, il était agréable à regarder alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et pourquoi se priver aussi de lui faire toutes ces choses qu'avait imaginé son esprit chamboulé par l'huile d'olive ?

Le brun tergiversait, et le blond était tendu au maximum, terriblement conscient de la présence de son fantasme à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Il sentait la chaleur se dégager d'un Sherlock habituellement si froid, et se disait que c'était fort bizarre. Le détective serait-il…naaan. Il se faisait des idées, il se faisait toujours des idées.

Il glapit de surprise lorsque deux longs bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille et le ceinturèrent sans espoir d'échappatoire. Comme s'il en avait envie.

« - Qu...Sherlock !

\- Oui ? fit le brun en fourrant son nez dans le cou de John.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quoi ? Ça te gêne ? demanda le détective en embrassant la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule du blond, lui faisant oublier ce qu'il allait dire.

\- A...arrête, protesta-t-il d'une voix faible. Sherlock sourit contre se peau.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi... ?

\- Parce que tu aimes ça. »

Sherlock trancha la question en saisissant le sexe du militaire qui s'éveillait déjà doucement. John étrangla un gémissement, pensant difficilement que si c'était encore une de ses lubies, il voulait bien la lui pardonner. Il s'abandonna contre le torse fin du brun, abandonnant dans le même temps toute résistance.

Sherlock était aux anges. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à un refus, persuadé qu'il était que John ne dirait pas non à de tels attouchements venant de la personne sur laquelle il fantasmait si désespérément. Il tira joyeusement le médecin dans sa chambre, poussant la porte du pied dans son mouvement, la refermant dans un grincement qui semblait n'annoncer que de réjouissances.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Le brun invita galamment son bel estropié _(ndc : enfin,_ ex _-estropié)_ à s'allonger sur le lit ce qu'il fit avec empressement et rougissements des plus excitants selon son futur amant. Et, excité, il le fut davantage lorsque l'ancien militaire prit sur lui de retirer cet horrible pull beige qui gâchait la vue de Sherlock en permanence.

Il était si gêné, John, si égaré au milieu des draps rouges et froissés, que le brun fut prit d'un irrépressible besoin de lui faire l'amour. Il s'approcha du lit, faisant glisser de ses épaules sa robe de chambre, déterminé à mettre à exécution ce que son corps lui ordonnait, ce qui fit penser au médecin, un fugace instant, que Sherlock tuerait froidement la première personne qui ne serait-ce que tenterait de les interrompre, et ce sans aucun regret ni remord.

Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser. Fiévreux et frénétique, il s'accompagnait de gémissements étouffés et de soupir erratiques tandis que la chaleur grimpait lentement les degrés du plaisir. Et puis ils le voulaient tous les deux depuis un certain temps, et libéraient enfin les vagues tumultueuses de leur libido si longtemps réprimées. Sherlock prit en main son courage et le pénis de John, le cajolant doucement tandis que le blond gardait les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes sur lesquelles le détective pensa qu'il serait bon de mettre les siennes.

Ce qu'il fit, rajoutant sa langue au passage, caressant celle de John alors que ses dents mordillaient férocement la bouche rougie et gonflée de son vis-à-vis qui n'en pouvait plus de ces sensations, mais qui pour autant ne les aurait échangées contre rien au monde. Les mains de Sherlock s'activaient elles aussi, défaisant le pantalon et le boxer de John qui, en un rien de temps, se trouva nu comme au premier jour et excité comme au dernier. Le superbe brun au-dessus de lui étant dans le même état, il était loin de se sentir gêné. Il était plutôt impatient, et le Superbe aussi, au vu de son érection davantage que prononcée.

Sherlock passa trois doigts sur la bouche encore malmenée de John, serpentant à l'intérieur comme sa langue plus tôt, cherchant celle de son amant tandis qu'il l'embrassait encore, le mordant parfois. John aussi mordait, alors que sa langue enlaçait affectueusement les phalanges intrusives, qui se retirèrent sous l'assaut, se dirigeant vers un endroit vers le bas nettement plus sécurisé.

Le premier fit mal en déchirure. On coupait John en deux. Il avait connu pire, mais une intrusion pareille lui était inconnue. Tout son corps se crispa, et il perdit de son excitation avant de se rendre compte que ça n'était pas la chose à faire. Il se détendit de son mieux, et son imperturbable amant rajouta le deuxième doigt, caressant doucement son sexe pour le soulager. Venant de Sherlock, cette démonstration de sollicitude était pour le moins étonnante.

Le troisième passa presque inaperçu au milieu de la brume de plaisir dans laquelle était plongé John. Et la brume se changea en remous lorsque le brun imprima un mouvement de ciseaux et effleura le point de rupture, faisant se cambrer le médecin qui gémit fortement sous le regard brillant et dilaté de Sherlock.

Le blond faillit gémir de déception quand les merveilleux doigts s'en allèrent (comment avait-il pu penser avoir mal?) mais ils furent vite remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros.

« - John...

\- S'il te plaît... »

Il ne fallait pas plus à Sherlock que cette petite supplique haletée par son amant qui le contemplait de son regard à demi-éteint par le plaisir. Il poussa et s'enfonça.

Aussitôt, John se cambra, sa prostate directement atteinte. Le détective recommença, faisant l'amour à son amant avec une fougue chirurgicale, le pénétrant, le caressant et le pilonnant jusqu'à ce que tous deux n'aient plus de voix.

Et c'est dans un ultime cri de jouissance que celle-ci vint, tâchant d'amour les draps rouges et en emplissant John tout entier. Ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, relâchant doucement la passion dans de petits soupirs de contentement épuisé.

Un instant passa, dans un silence confortable, avant que Sherlock ne parle dans un murmure rauque :

« - Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est en couple ?

\- Apparemment...

\- Oh. D'accord. »

Un temps fila, durant lequel Sherlock parut réfléchir.

« - Est-ce que ça te gêne ? Si tu veux on peut...

\- Oublier ? Ridicule. Pourquoi oublier quelque chose de si agréable avec quelqu'un de si bon ? »

Les joues de John chauffèrent agréablement.

« - Bon...dans quel sens ? Sherlock fronça les sourcils, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Eh bien, tu as bon goût ça me semble évident. J'aime bien lécher ta peau et t'embrasser parce que je te trouve bon !

\- Euh...John déglutit, réfléchit et sourit, tu ne voudrais pas vérifier à nouveau si j'ai vraiment bon goût ? »

Sherlock sourit, pas dupe, et roula sur John afin d'accéder à sa requête. Ben oui quoi. Ça ne se faisait pas de refuser une faveur à un ami plus qu'ami.

Un peu plus tard, lors d'une affaire, alors que le détective reniflait des vestes aux couleurs des Wasps pour trouver laquelle portait des traces de térébenthine, son portable sonna.

« - Tu trouves toujours le moyen de me faire...

\- Sherlock !

-...tourner en bourrique.

\- Mis à part cette vulgarité, j'ai vu que tu avais enfin compris, pour John. Tu te révèles moins idiot que je le pensais finalement.

\- Ça va me poursuivre pendant combien de temps cette remarque ?

\- Jusqu'à ton mariage petit frère. »

Heureusement pour lui que Mycroft raccrocha précipitamment, car la prose fleurie de Sherlock aurait sans doute contribué à un bel infarctus auditif. John passa la tête par la porte et eut un sourire moqueur en voyant son amant injurier son téléphone. L'amant en question leva la tête.

« John c'est quand qu'on se marie ? »

 **FIN**

En espérant que cela vous aura plu ! ;)

Cali et Nicholas ( _et cette dernière peut dire que ça lui a plu_ )


End file.
